Charles Stuart
}} The Three Kingdoms is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Three Kingdoms work diligently to produce Wheat and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons The Three Kingdoms will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within The Three Kingdoms to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Three Kingdoms allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Three Kingdoms believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Three Kingdoms will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Charles Stuart founded The Three Kingdoms on July 14, 2010. New Pacific Order The New Pacific Order is the first alliance Charles Stuart has belonged to and he hopes Pacifica will be his one and only home forever. He joined the New Pacific Order on July 14, 2010. He joined due to admiration of the Order’s Revolution and an appreciation of the intellectual works created by Vladimir. Overall, he cites the comradeship found in Francoism as what attracted him to the Order. Charles Stuart has been influenced by many people in the NPO. Nascar8FanGA educated him about NPO customs and taught him about the various institutions of the order. Vladimir explained the basic ideas of Francoism to him. Frawley educated him on the ins and outs of NPO’s history. Finally, Straylight helped him get involved in Foreign Affairs. Charles Stuart aspired only to better the Order, everything else is just a bonus. Past Occupations Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Charles became an NCO on the December 16th, 2010, he served under Gamma Battalion Lt Darquel. His duty was to assist Darquel in the running of day-to-day business within the battalion and to support its members during wartime or if they have military-related questions. He had to retire shortly afterwards due to RL circumstances outside of his control. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Charles was a Field Agent of Pacifica's Intelligence and did whatsoever may be necessary in order to serve and protect the NPO. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Charles Stuart’s favorite department is Foreign Affairs. He enjoys meeting people from other alliances and helping them better understand the Order. He feels that as a diplomat, he makes a difference in helping the Order recover from Karma and serving Pacifica during the current wartimes. On March 19, 2011, VektorZero announced Charles's promotion to Imperial Legate of the New Pacific Order. As such he will oversee the Diplomatic Special Envoys and take care of the Foreign Affairs of Pacifica in general. In the official announcement, VektorZero declared: His most memorable moment in the Order was his promotion to Imperial Legate, as it is prestigious position, especially due to his seniority in Pacifica at the time. Tech Corps The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved tremendous amounts of technology ever since it was established. As a Procurer of Tech Corps, Charles sent out Tech to Pacifican nations on Planet Bob and supports his fellow comrades by doing so. Post NPO life On 10 July 2011 Charles resigned from the New Pacific Order. He joined NPO's ally, the Imperial Order and was welcomed with open arms with his app being accepted instantly by TIO's Imperial High Commander, Dave93. He left TIO for the New Sith Order after that. He then left NSO in November 2011 and joined the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. He left GATO and created Odyssey with his friends Omniscient1 and Chimaera under the protection of his former alliance, The Imperial Order. War history Charles Stuart has participated in multiple global wars. *Doom House-NPO War as a member of NPO. *Legion-Tetris War as a member of NSO. *C&G-MHA War as a member of GATO. *Dave War as a member of CSN. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of New Sith Order